


Ladybug

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, bulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: "Ladybug does an awesome job of keeping us safe from Akumas. But that's all that really matters. It doesn't matter who she is. Chloe could be Ladybug and I wouldn't even bat an eye," Alya said."If I were Ladybug I would have picked a much better name, and everyone would be worshiping me!" Chloe said."I'm sure that Ladybug wouldn't be someone as shallow as you," Marinette said."She'd be way more caring and considerate of people," Alya says."She'd also care for everyone, not just those of the same status as her. She'd even protect the 'losers' as you call us," Marinette finishes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

After the Miraculous Cure everything was calm and then everyone was cheering! They were safe and everything was fine! Ladybug came down and was greeted by many people. Shortly after that there was a shadow that came over them. That shadow happened to be Hawkmoth.

"Bravo! Bravo! Everyone gets to thank the girl! Without her everyone would be dead, so bravo! Bravo! Dear girl are you satisfied now?"

Ladybug walks up to him was about to tell him off for his recklessness but he just fires a shot at her. She didn't have time to react so she went swinging back into the building. 

"What are you doing!" Ladybug shouts at him.

"No need for the harsh words there dear."

"I am not your dear! I never was and still never will be!" Ladybug shouts.

"Oh, I will get what I want very soon. Maybe not now, but in the future. You have a dark side. One that no one knows about. You'll turn sooner or later so why not make it sooner?"

"You'll be taken down sooner or later!" Ladybug shouts at him.

"Will I?"

"Yes and I'll do it personally myself!"

"And ruin the rest of your future children's lives? Never being there for them? Oh, wait it's far too late for you to make amends."

"This isn't about that, this is about you and how much of a freak you are. You shouldn't even exist! If anything you should be dead! There is no logical explanation for what you are! You shouldn't exist, you... you freak! That's what you are a freak!"

"Oh, Ladybug, do think before you speak. I'm not exactly the only freak as you call it that has ears."

"What is that supposed to mean? No one else could possibly be the same as you!"

"You called me a freak but I'm not the only freak! you are also a freak, just like me!" Hawkmoth announces proudly and throws Ladybug at the feet of all the spectators. Hawkmoth then vanishes. Everyone looks at Ladybug, she looks at everyone sadly then swings away.

......Present Time......

It was Monday. Everyone in the halls were buzzing about who Ladybug could be. There were some who were saying that she was from the next town over and a bunch of other things. The one thing everyone could agree on though was the fact that Ladybug was popular. They said that she was a popular girl from somewhere, whether from Paris, another city, or America. No one knew for sure. 

The trio are sitting in Bustier's class listening to her drone on and on about Shakespeare. Everyone was bored and no one could listen, even now everyone was just buzzing and whispering. Chloe even talking to the losers, which was rare. 

Chloe always verbally bullied other girls, for the most part, it was Marinette but Chloe also scratched, kicked, and even slapped Marinette on multiple occasions. Marinette did nothing back yet she always got into trouble for what Chloe did. Marinette didn't even have to say a word and Marinette always got into trouble. 

Lila also had a part in bullying Marinette, Chloe would whisper something into Lila's ear and the next thing everyone knows is Marinette being slammed into a wall and Alya and Nino being held back by other students. If Marinette was put into a locker, the next person who was going to be stuffed in a locker as well was going to be Alya for her mouth and finally, Nino would be stuffed in a locker. Yet the three of them always got out, somehow. No one knows for sure how they get out, no janitor helps them, It was a mystery to everyone, everyone except the trio of course.

Adrien.

The three of them were hated, that's the way that things have always been. Marinette was always known as the kid with the baker parents, Alya was known as the creepy Ladybug fan, and Nino was known as the DJ-geek. Together the three of them made the loser trio, they were at the bottom of the food chain. They've always been like that. They bonded when they were little and their friendship has only grown since then.

"Alright, alright! Everyone settle down! You clearly aren't listening to me so we might as well discuss what was revealed to us yesterday. Maybe then, you'll be calm for your other classes," Bustier calls to everyone's attention.

"Who do you think Ladybug is?" Adrien asks Bustier dreamily.

"I'm not sure exactly but she's probably fourteen."

There are many other people that call out their theories. The trio though just share a look and then go back to listening to everyone else's theories. Everything that they heard couldn't be anything farther from the truth. The three of them were perfectly fine with spending the rest of class listening to everything. They were confident that nothing would lead back to them. If they were to find anything out it would have been when Marinette first became Ladybug but now the three of them were even more cautious than the first few months. 

That was until Bustier asked the three of them to share.

"What do the three of you think?"

"I don't really care enough!" Alya said. Marinette and Nino agreeing with her.

"You have to have some sort of opinion."

"Oh, we do. Ladybug does an awesome job of keeping us safe from Akumas. But that's all that really matters. It doesn't matter who she is. Chloe could be Ladybug and I wouldn't even bat an eye," Alya reiterates.

"If I were Ladybug I would have picked a much better name, and everyone would be worshiping me!" Chloe says.

"I'm sure that Ladybug wouldn't be someone as shallow as you," Marinette says.

"She'd be way more caring and considerate of people," Alya says.

"She'd also care for everyone, not just those of the same status as her. She'd even protect the 'losers' as you call us," Marinette finishes.

Everyone is left speechless and the bell rings and the trio are the first ones out of the room. Bustier snaps out of it first and yells to the trio that they have detention. After that everyone gets up and heads to their next class. It also gives Chloe an idea, a very stupid idea....


	2. Chapter 2

The next block that the trio has is Chemistry with Ms. Mendeleiev . This block goes the same way that Bustier's did. No one is paying attention and the teacher stops class early and everyone discusses Ladybug again. Once again the trio is asked about who they think Ladybug is and they say that they don't care. Everyone ignores them though and when the bell rings Ms. Mendeleiev tells them they have detention and the trio say that they already have detention with Bustier so they have detention with her on Tuesday. Third block goes the same and when it's lunchtime everyone is saying how Lila is Ladybug.

When the trio enter the lunchroom everyone is surrounding Lila and looking at her. They're all looking at her like she's the best thing since sliced bread. When the trio walk by Lila and her crew, Lila calls out to them.

"Hey, losers! Bow down to me and go get me a water!"

"How about you get it yourself!" Alya tells her and the three of them keep walking but are stopped by some of the students.

"You should do what the lady asks. She is Ladybug after all, she could blast you into dust," Kim tells them.

"If that's the case, then why doesn't she prove it by doing it?" Alya challenges. This puts everyone back, no one was expecting the three of them to challenge them. Especially one claiming to be Ladybug.

"My yoyo isn't working right now. It's because of what the really creepy Hawkmoth dude did when he threw me into the tower thingy."

"Wow, that's really believable, we'll be going now," Marinette says and the trio pushes past them to a table in the back. Lila then returns with her stories. She was talking about when the Lunch Lady was akumatized and was butchering the story hardcore.

"...so I pulled out the canister and trapped her in that! Ta-da!"

Everyone cheers for her and everything was great but then the temperature dropped in the room and everyone looked up to see Ladybug.

"So you're pretending to be me? Wow, you are a pathetic excuse, I can't believe that I, the real Ladybug, let it get this bad. I am not going to allow a girl such as this to pretend to be me. Unlike you I'm not going to tell everyone who I am like some toddler. I don't need Mommy or Daddy's attention like you. I don't need approval like you do! I think I made my point. You should really stop now before you make a real fool of yourself."

Everyone looks from Ladybug to Lila back to Ladybug. That's when everyone burst into asking her who she really is. Ladybug then swings away.

"Ladybug huh? I bet Lila can't handle a punch, she'll probably start crying the second I touch her. Lila's such a big baby!"

"I am not a baby! I barely even touched Marinette and she started crying."

"Just to set the record straight, Lila were saying really mean stuff that would make anyone else want to kill themselves. After that, she started slapping and kicking her. Marinette broke three of her ribs and sprained her wrist! You would cry too if you broke anything!" Alya yelled and the bell rings after.

The trio rush off to their fourth block which they just so happen to share with Lila and Chloe.

That was going to be a fun class, especially since it was P.E. and Marinette was still out for her broken ribs. Not that her ribs were broken anymore, they would have healed within three days but Marinette had to fight an akuma, so it took another two days just to heal. Marinette was perfectly fine now but for most people, it takes six or more weeks. So Marinette didn't have to do any P.E. because of her ribs. Marinette got to sit on the bleachers for the rest of the year.

Today during P.E. it was a dodge-ball day, everyone had to run three laps around the gym and then line up in the middle of the gym. Alya and Nino could have beat everyone and been done in two minutes but because neither of them advertise to be that athletic. When everyone was done ten minutes of class had already passed. After that everyone broke into teams. The cool kids and some average kids were on one side while some other average kids and all of the losers were on the other side. Of course, the cool kids all won. They had all of the sporty people on their team so they wouldn't lose.

The class went on like that until they changed back into their normal clothes. Even Marinette had to dress out so she went back to the locker rooms but before that she met up with Alya and Nino and the three of them went as slow as possible. They had to wait till most of the crowd was gone so they could grab their clothes and change in a stall so no one would see their scars. They really don't need anyone to be suspicious of them. They really didn't need anyone figuring out Marinette's secret either.

At least Lila can't continue parading out as Ladybug until she took it too far. Before all of the eyes were on Lila now there was going to be more speculation. Some of that speculation could rule against the trio as well.

"Dupain-Cheng! Cesaire! Lahiffe! I heard about what you did in your other three classes and how disrespectful you were towards Ladybug! So I'm giving you three detention on Thursday since your other teachers have you the rest of the week. You guys can scrub the whole gym and make it sparkle. Now hurry up and get changed!"

"See ya!" The three of them tell each other. They change in like two minutes and then meet back out in the gym where they have to until the bell rings.

"So four detentions, that's gotta be some kind of record or something," Nino says.

"I got detention from Mendeleiev for a whole month Freshman year," Marinette comments her head on Alya's shoulder.

"Yeah, we know. I think that's a record and he did it every day instead of just telling you that one day that you had detention for a month."

"Yeah, that sucked. I can't wait till we can get out of here."

"You're telling me. After this year we only have two more years in this place at least if we decide to stick with it."

"We could take online classes if we really wanted to," Nino suggested.

"I think we should finish this year and if my secret is still intact we could discuss a third-year or online. If this whole thing blows over we can go back to being bullied." Marinette says softly that Nino and Alya can barely hear.

"One more class for today and maybe everyone will forget about everything tomorrow," Nino says hopefully. None of them were expecting what they did when they walked into school on Tuesday morning.


End file.
